My Biggest Fear
by wash-and-dry
Summary: A troubled Courtney heads back to the jelly-filled pool after the elimination ceremony, only to be found by Trent. Can he help her face her fear? Takes place after Phobia Factor. Minor Trentney. One-shot.


Courtney timidly headed back to the field the rest of the campers were previously at, observing the area as if she was looking for something. She gasped as she quickly jumped behind a bush to hide. Slowly peering back up at the area, she focused her attention on a pool and a diving board. The pool appeared to be filled with green jelly, which was revealed to be Courtney's biggest fear. She sighed and left the bush she was hiding behind.

She slowly approached the jelly-filled pool and stared directly at the jelly, seeing her reflection. Her face was swelled with fear.

"Courtney?" A smooth, calming voice asked.

Frightened, Courtney screamed and spun around, seeing a member of the opposing team standing there with his arms crossed.

He had forest-green eyes and wore a matching-colored shirt. Along with his shirt, he wore black jeans and green shoes. His hair was long and onyx-colored, similar to her eyes. She knew who he was, but didn't know him well enough.

His name was Trent.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Trent could hear a hint of sorrow in the brunette's words.

"Well I decided to go out for a walk and eat a bit of that jelly. But that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Does it matter why I'm here?"

Trent could easily tell Courtney was sad, just by the way her sharp words came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Courtney was confused.

"You're sad." Trent walked towards the freckled-faced teenager and stood by her side.

"I am not!" Courtney denied.

"Yes you are. I can tell."

"How?"

"Because most guys can tell when a girl is sad. It's a guy thing, I guess."

Courtney folded her arms with annoyance. "Well your little 'guy thing' is wrong. I'm fine."

"You're lying. Whenever a guy asks a girl if she's okay and she says "I'm fine", half the time she's lying."

"Well, I'm not, okay? Just back off you stupid gopher!"

"That's a little harsh, don't you think? I'm just making sure you're okay, that's all. If you want me to go that's fine." Trent poked at the green jelly, causing his finger to be covered in the gooey treat. Frightened, Courtney squealed like a puppy and backed away. Trent chuckled. "Relax, it's just jelly." The musician shoved his finger in his mouth, followed by removed it. His index finger was now clear of the color green.

Sighing with relief, Courtney returned to her position next to Trent. "It's easy for you to say…"

Trent looked at the Killer Bass member. She was obviously troubled by something. He had a feeling he knew what that something was.

"You're upset. I know you are. So stop lying and tell me what's wrong with you."

Courtney sighed. She assumed she didn't really have a choice. "Well, it's just… I almost got eliminated today…"

"Oh? I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's my fault, anyway." Courtney looked behind her at the pool full of jelly, "I just wish I hadn't been a coward…"

"So you're upset because you couldn't conquer your fear of green jelly which got you on the verge of elimination?"

"Pretty much..." Courtney's eyes shifted to the grass. However, Trent's eyes were focused on the CIT.

"Do you want to conquer your fear?"

Courtney looked up at the opposing team member. She raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do. But I don't see what good it'll do me now. The challenge is over."

"Well what are you going to do? You can't run away from green jelly all your life. You'll have to face your fear sometime. So why not face it now?"

"I guess you're right… But…" Courtney looked over her shoulder at the jelly. "I just can't…"

"Sure you can!" Trent grabbed a hold of Courtney's hand. It was cold, but he didn't care. Courtney looked down, a small smile growing at the corners of her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to give you some confidence. Kind of like you did with Duncan today."

Courtney frowned and glared at the teenager. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh please, your little crush on Duncan is the only thing your team talks about… Let's just say a little birdie told me."

Courtney let out an angry growl.

"Calm down." Trent told her, "Come on, do you want me to climb up the ladder with you?"

The CIT sighed. "Well, I guess anything will help me conquer my fear…"

"That's the spirit!" Trent smiled.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" Courtney wondered.

"Because that's what friends are for."

"But… We're on opposite teams…"

"That doesn't matter to me."

Courtney didn't respond. Her eyes, however, managed to sparkle at Trent's words. "Okay, let's just get this over with…"

The two teenagers began to climb their way up the ladder. Trent was behind Courtney, mostly making sure she wouldn't chicken out. He also wanted to be there to support her if she fell, but there wasn't a good chance of that happening. When the two finally reached the diving board, Courtney looked down and began to shake with fear. She quickly clinged to Trent. He put his hand on her back and began to pet her gradually

"It's okay. I'm here for you." He told her.

"But, I'm so scared. I can't believe I'm scared of something so stupid like green jelly…"

"Do you want me to jump with you?"

Courtney flinched. "You would do that? For me?"

"Well, sure. I'm not scared of jelly."

"_Green_ jelly!" Courtney snapped.

"Right. I'm not scared of heights either. So I'm willing to jump with you."

The brunette gulped, finally letting go of the emerald-eyed boy. Trent held Courtney's hand once again as a way of giving her confidence. "You can do this."

"I hope…"

"Are you ready?"

"No…" She admitted.

"It'll be fine. I'll be right at your side the whole time."

She let out yet another sigh. "Okay, I'm ready."

"On three, okay?"

"Okay."

"One… Two…"

Courtney shut her eyes as fast as she could, bracing herself.

"Three!" Trent shouted. Trent jumped, but Courtney hesitated. However, considering they were holding hands, Courtney went flying down with him. Without thinking, she clung onto him again and began to scream. Trent held her tight as a way of protection.

The two contestants finally fell into the jelly-filled pool. Green gelatin splattered all over the grassy field. Courtney and Trent, who had fallen completely into the dessert, popped their heads back to the surface. Courtney basically freaked out, while Trent remained calm.

"Get it off! Get it off! It's disgusting!" Courtney yelled. The entire camp could probably hear her.

"Courtney! Relax! It's okay!" Trent tried to calm her down.

"But its soooo gross!"

"You're exaggerating! Stop screaming, take a deep breath, and open your eyes."

Courtney did exactly as Trent said. She stopped flailing her arms around in the air and stopped screaming, followed by taking a deep breath and opening her eyes. She looked around. "Hey… This isn't as bad as I thought…"

"See? I told you."

Courtney threw jelly at Trent's face. "Stop bragging."

Trent laughed. "I'm not." He scooped up a ball of gelatin and threw it at the CIT. She screamed.

"Stop that!" Courtney demanded.

"Whatever you say." Trent got out of the pool. Courtney followed him. "So, you still scared of jelly?"

"As a matter of fact… I think my fear was just conquered…" Courtney smiled.

"Great. I'm glad I could assist you. Well, it's late. I'd better head back to the boy's cabin and wash all this jelly off of me."

"I should probably do the same before the girls start wondering where I am."

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you at tomorrow's challenge?"

"Yup."

"Kay, see you." Trent turned around and began to walk back to his cabin, when Courtney swiftly grabbed a hold of him.

"Wait!" She told him.

"What?"

She pecked the Screaming Gopher member on the cheek. "Thanks."

And with that, Courtney ran off toward the girl's cabin. Trent couldn't stop himself from blushing. Perhaps Courtney wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
